1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filtration system designed to be surgically implanted within the movable septum of the nasal passages. A system that allows the user to easily remove the filtering elements for cleaning or replacement. The system will purify the air before the air can reach the lungs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Our lungs have drawn into them a huge volume of air during a lifetime. Along with the air come all manner of dusts, fumes, pollens, pollutants, viruses and gases. These often produce disease. There is a growing trend today whereby people are experiencing difficulty with their breathing, basically due to the poor quality of air. The quality of air is not improving and is extremely bad in the industrial regions of the world, especially Germany, Japan and the United States. Many inventions have focused on concerns of the air we breathe and the need to protect our respiratory systems. The nose is the primary portal for airborne transmission, especially viruses. While the nose is a remarkable organ and has always been a very efficient expeller of unwanted invaders, it has reached the point where it could use some additional help.
As air passes through the nose, three distinct functions are performed by the nasal cavities. First, the air is warmed by the extensive surfaces of the turbinates and septum; secondly, the air is moistened to a considerable extent, even before it passes beyond the nose; and thirdly, the air is filtered. For instance, if air was taken directly into the trachea without passing through the nose, the lungs would have to both cool and dry the air. This can lead to lung infection. We see the importance or the nose and its role in protecting the lungs. The hairs at the entrance to the nostrils are important because they remove the large particles. Much more important though is the removal of particles by turbulent precipitations which take care of particles down to the 4-6 micron range. Even though everyone is aware of the critical function of nose hairs, the public generally views them as unesthetic and thus cosmetically removes them which further adds to the problem.
The prior art is inundated with patents teaching of various ways to filter the air prior to its reaching the lungs. The prior art approaches this problem in two ways. One area of the prior art teaches the use of filtering and breathing devices that are used on the outside of the nose while another group discloses the utilization within the nose itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,629 issued to Paterson, Jr. on Jun. 10, 1997 discloses the use of a nasal glove. One that fits tightly on the exterior of the nose. Part of the device consists of a filter material that is porous and permeable to air, but not to small particles. The device is easily removed and carried on the user's person. Patterson, Jr. also teaches that the filter can be fabricated from a material selected from a group consisting of plastic, plastic components, fiberglass, plexiglass and other materials. Unlike the present invention, this invention is not designed to be used inside the nose.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,333 issued to Johnson on Mar. 18, 1997, is part of a large art field which teaches the use of a dilator which is attached to the outside of the nose much like affixing a bandaid. These dilators work by separating outer wall tissues from inner structural tissues to dilate the nasal passages of the nose. While many athletes feel that these aid their breathing, they do not help in the filtration of particles before they reach the lungs, as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,808 issued to Rimkus on Oct. 29, 1996, teaches the use of a nose filter which is inserted into the nostril. It's easily positioned and removed. It's main function is to seal the nose so that all air must pass through the filtering element. This filter is kept in place by friction. It is not a permanently installed filter device as is the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,836 issued to Lincoln on Jan. 23, 1996, teaches of an air filter worn on the nose and affixed by an adhesive strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,773 issued to Bertrand on Feb. 28, 1995 teaches the use of a respiratory particulate filter which is adhered to the nose by an adhesive and the filter covers the opening to the nostrils.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,461 issued to Lake on Mar. 4, 1986 teaches of a nasal sealer and filter. The device is ellipsoidal in shape and made of a soft pliable impervious material when it is to be used as a sealer but, of a porous material when used as a filter. This device is strictly designed for temporary use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,711 issued to Beber on Aug. 25, 1964, teaches a disposable nasal filter which easily is inserted into the nostril but is not semi-permanently implanted as is the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,093 to Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,151,227 to Pawelek, U.S. Pat. No. 1,071,015 to Adler, U.S. Pat. No. 390,027 to Locke and U.S. Pat. No. 142,477 to James are all shown as examples of how long a period of time inventors have been trying to filter air prior to its reaching our lungs.
None of the above inventions and patents taken either singly or in combination is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.